teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
ARDBZ VS DBZA
The following is a list of differences between Gozar's Alternate Reality DBZ and Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. References to other Dragon Ball series *In ARDBZ, after Vegeta kills Ginyu (which also happened in DBZA, except Vegeta killed Ginyu whilst the latter was a frog), Goku remembers the time of the Piccolo Daimao saga in which King Piccolo orders everyone to like Celine Dion, or else he will kill them. When killed by Goku, his last wish is for his son to never forget Celine. **When Goku kills King Piccolo, the NFL theme plays (King Piccolo also says "what the hell is with this music?!"), in DBZA this theme only plays in the "History of Trunks" dub before the androids kill the humans during the "Wombat" interview **In DBZA, Piccolo makes references to his father several times, the first being cut. *In ARDBZ, the GT battle between Goku and Freeza and Cell is seen. Unlike the original version, Goku uses SSJ4 to kill them using his "sexy, gravelly voice". **In DBZA, the only GT reference happens in DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Bardock: Father of Goku, and later by Goku when he says "Goku Time" (a common joke among GT haters, as Goku is the only useful character in that series), refferences to GT later return in Dragon Fool Z Kai as Baby is mentioned as the former member of the spice boys (and unlike the Bardock special, the music done by Mark Menza for GT is heard in the background during that scene as opposed to music by Tokunaga as heard during the parapara brothers theme). ''Bardock, The Father of Goku'' *Vegeta doesn't want to fight the Saibamen, saying they're his friends, until Freeza's men says they're "Mystic Saibamen", which pissed Vegeta off; in DBZA, Vegeta's fight with the Saibamen is not shown. *King Vegeta makes an appearance in this special in ARDBZ, despite that he NEVER appeared in the original special. *Toma is the only member of Bardock's crew to appear in ARDBZ; in DBZA, all other 4 members appear. **Selypa, however, appears in the Thanksgiving episode of ARDBZ, as she lost her breasts because Freeza wanted breast meat, and the Saiyans had run out of it *Bardock is pleased with Goku in ARDBZ (calling him a devilish, good-looking baby), blaming Raditz looks because he looks like a pineapple; in DBZA, he facepalms after he reads his power level of 2. In DBZA, Raditz is stated to be an adult during this special and Bardock regrets not having attention to him when he was growing up. *Bardock and Freeza make references to the infamous Saban/Funimation dub (AKA the "Ocean Dub") saying lines like "brilliant scientist", "arms regrowing" and "parachutes" during the speech; in DBZA, Bardock's speech is overlapped by Freeza's thoughts. *Cell and Majin Buu, as well as the Para Para Brothers and the GT versions of characters (Goku, Trunks and Pan), appear in DBZA, but no such characters appear in the ARDBZ version. The Saiyan Saga *''ARDBZ'' starts with Goku taking on Nappa. However, in flashbacks, they show Goku and Piccolo's fight against Raditz. **In the Raditz battle, Piccolo Jr. kills Raditz by shouting "Makankosappo!" in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he can't pronounce it and says "Special Beam Cannon!" instead. Goku was killed by accident in both versions. **Gohan destroys the plateau in ARDBZ using his anger; in DBZA, he couldn't unleash his anger power and is smashed into the plateau. **Kurilin is the leader of the Z-Fighters in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he is a mockery to them. **Piccolo only saved Gohan because he thought he was Céline Dion in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he blames Gohan for not dodging. **Nappa has a grandma in ARDBZ; in DBZA, no relative of Nappa is stated. *Goku refers to himself as "Son Goku" in ARDBZ, which confuses Vegeta who thinks "Son" is his given name; in DBZA, Goku didn't say his full name until the Freeza Saga. *''DBZA'' Goku makes a reference to Dragonball Evolution, while ARDBZ Goku does a reference to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo when doing a Solar Flare. *Goku makes a "homage" to Freeza's infamous "5 minutes" statement, saying that it would took about 30 seconds to form a Spirit Bomb in ARDBZ; no such line exists in DBZA. *In ARDBZ, Vegeta wakes up from the Spirit Bomb because Gohan called it the "Mystic Bomb"; in DBZA, Vegeta wakes up screaming. *Yajirobe saves the day in ARDBZ; in DBZA, Gohan does it. *During the Arlia Episode, ARDBZ Nappa states that he was dreaming of naked virgins who wanted him badly; DBZA Nappa constantly bothers Vegeta with the question "Are we there yet?". **Also, in ARDBZ, Vegeta suggests that they go to Arlia and not Nappa, who suggests the idea in DBZA. **Both DBZA and ARDBZ Nappa think that the Arlian monster is "cute". **Vegeta (in ARDBZ) tells a "flashback" about him as Majin Vegeta, where he kills a male by suggesting that "the M on Majin Vegeta means mystic". **''ARDBZ'' also makes references to Crayon Shin-Chan, Lupin the Third, and lame(?) singers like the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus, while DBZA Vegeta references "Rock You Like a Hurricane" from the band Scorpions. *Raditz's ARDBZ voice is very similar to Goku's; in DBZA, he sounds similar to Justin Cook. The Freeza Saga *Both Gozar and TFS mock Freeza's Funimation spelling name - "Frieza", so they pretend it's pronounced "Fryza". *''ARDBZ'' shortens the Cui, Dodoria and Zarbon battles into one episode; in DBZA, they last for several episodes. **The reason Cui was killed in ARDBZ is because he stole Vegeta's chocolate bunny the previous Easter Day; in DBZA, he was killed after Vegeta told him something he would never tell anyone - about his Zenkai Boost. *Both Gozar and TFS make sure to not judge Recoome by his outer appearance. *When Goku comes to fight the Ginyu Force in ARDBZ, they play the "Star Wars" theme; in DBZA, "Real American" is played. *Broly appears in a "flashback" in ARDBZ when Freeza insults him that "he's only a monkey", Baby Broly is actually mentioned in the TV special about Bardock **Goku calls Freeza's mother a whore which pisses him off in ARDBZ. In DBZA, Freeza's only relatives are King Cold and Cooler. **The Large Spirit Bomb was formed in ARDBZ because of Freeza's stupidity; it was done the traditional DBZ way in DBZA. *Both Gozar and TFS mock Funimation's "I am the hope of the universe" line. *Goku kills Freeza after hearing a word about sprinklers in ARDBZ; in DBZA, Goku accidentally kills Freeza by giving too much energy. *Bulma appears several times in the DBZA version of the Freeza Saga, while in ARDBZ, she only appears during the "Naked Bulma" bath scene. The Garlic Jr. Saga *In DBZA, this saga is reduced to one episode, in which Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys are assimilated by Mr. Popo as soon as they arrive on Kami's Lookout; in ARDBZ, his entire saga is skipped. The Trunks Saga *The Z-Fighters learn of Freeza's arrival via Vegeta; in ARDBZ, Kurilin asks Gohan if he's seen YouTube. *Mecha-Freeza is given a slight robotic tinge in his voice in DBZA, while in ARDBZ, he speaks normally. **King Cold dies in DBZA, while in ARDBZ, he flees after Trunks kills Mecha-Freeza. *Trunks tells Goku that he dies from taking Viagra and having a erection more than several hours in ARDBZ; in DBZA, Trunks tells him that he dies from a heart attack caused by high cholesterol from eating too much bacon. *Piccolo laughs at Goku's death in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he laughs at Future Trunks being Vegeta's son. *The driving episode is longer in ARDBZ, in which Goku insults Titanic and Leonardo DiCaprio, which pisses Piccolo off and says Piccolo has a small penis; in DBZA, the only thing about the driving episode are small moments in which Goku sings a part of "Highway to Hell", replacing the word "hell" with "HFIL" and Piccolo singing a part of "Move Bitch", replacing "move" with "dodge". ''The History of Trunks'' *Unlike ARDBZ's Trunks Saga, Future Goku dies of a heart problem. *Future Yamcha is shown being killed by the androids in ARDBZ, in DBZA he died before Future Goku died becuase of his ex girlfriend being r*ped by SSJ Future Vegeta and in resultalt, using Future Puar as a rope to hang himself up **During the "Jinzoningen/Androids owning the Z warriors" montage the narrator tells us that they all die (like in the original), in DBZA however they all have speaken dialogues/cries, with Future Krillin saying "my eyes" as Lapis and Lqzuli kill him *Future Trunks asks his mentor if Future Raditz died against the Artificial Humans too, and later asks why isn't he helping them, in DBZA, Future Raditz is only mentioned as kidnapping his nephew Gohan (althought he DOES make a aperance in R&R version of it (whom TFS consirders it canon), along with his dauther - Future Ranch) **Future Korin is not seen in DBZA, despite having a staring contest with Future Raditz in ARDBZ. *Future Gohan knocks Trunks out cold in DBZA; in ARDBZ he distracts him by telling him to dance the Caramelldansen. *Lapis & Lazuli fight Trunks, not recognizing him until the end of the fight in DBZA; in ARDBZ, they toy with him by sending text messages through Twitter. *No one gives a damn about Gohan's death in ARDBZ (even though the narrator blames "Mystic Gohan for Future Gohan's death"), unlike DBZA. **Future Chi-Chi in DBZA thinks her son doesn't love her, and says that she should be a grandmother; while in ARDBZ, she worries about him until she learns that he's dead from the Ox-King (who doesn't give a damn about him). The Cell Saga *When Goku and Piccolo are flying to the androids, ARDBZ Piccolo jr takes on DBZA Nappa's role by asking Goku "are we there yet?" which makes Goku angry, in DBZA Piccolo instead asks what are the chances if they can beat the androids to which Goku replies that his chest hurts *Goku decided to use codenames for the battle, with Yamcha being "Captain Useless Character"; in DBZA, Dr. Gero and Android 19 attacked him because he looks like Goku due to his spiky hair *Dr. Gero is the mad scientist of the Red Ribbon army in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he is a former abortion doctor and blames Gozar for changing his role *Android 19 speaks with a robotic voice in DBZA; in ARDBZ, his voice is nigh-unintelligible, just like in the original Z dub. **Android 19's voice in ARDBZ is done by Gozar's mom (which kinda mimics his Ocean voice since he's voiced by a woman in that dub), in DBZA, he is voiced by TXT-to-speech program *Goku then gets a boner, despite not taking a Viagra (he took something else instead); in ARDBZ, even a Senzu Bean didn't cure his heart virus. *Vegeta gains SSJ the normal way in ARDBZ; in DBZA, he gains it during a tantrum. *Android 16 has many vocal roles in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he only appears in cameos. *Android 18 sounds like a man in ARDBZ, while in DBZA, she sounds girly. **Android 17 doesn't talk in the main timeline in ARDBZ, unlike his future version; in DBZA, he speaks all the time. *The entirety of Lapis and Lazuli's battle with the Z-Fighters is skipped in ARDBZ, but Vegeta feels the pain and Lazuli kisses Krillin; in DBZA, their battle is shown fully. *When Cell first appears, he starts singing "Mr. Sandman" in DBZA; in ARDBZ, Piccolo asks him questions, with the Farmer With Shotgun also making an appearance. **Cell also is horny for Goku from his first form (which we later learn who this is after Trunks's "epic" battle as Super Trunks 2) in DBZA Goku only finds Cell attractive while in his perfect form) *As a running gag, Trunks constatly fixes Cell's calling Lapis and Lazuli "androids" saying "jinzo freaken ningen" (despite the fact that Jinzoningen littelary means android https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E9%80%A0%E4%BA%BA%E9%96%93 ) in ARDBZ, in DBZA Cell seems to know they're cyborgs. *Semi-Perfect Cell sounds similar to his voice in the Funimation dub in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he sounds similar to Goku, which Vegeta calls "terrible". *During the Final Flash scene, Gozar uses footage of the German dub of the "oh shit!" meme; in DBZA, Takahata himself says "oh shit!". **Both versions also use Vegeta's SSJ theme by Faulconer. *The battle with Super Trunks 2 and Perfect Cell is manga-based in ARDBZ (he is useless in that form and can't land a hit on Cell); while in DBZA, it's anime-based (Trunks menages to hit Cell, even though Cell later claims the last "5 minutes" were pity). *Both ARDBZ and DBZA have Cell and Goku as lovers. *After Goku blew up Cell's head, in ARDBZ, Cell says "Cellpwn!" and makes a reference to the infamous Toriyama's plothole "as long as his nucleus in his head is intact, he can continue to regenerate" to Goku, who is saying that he blew up his head; in DBZA, Cell explains that it's all because of Piccolo's cells (to which Piccolo claims he can't do that). *Rock Lee appears in ARDBZ as a "kid from Naruto" failing as Piccolo's student; in DBZA, the only references to Naruto are from the Saiyan Saga (when Krillin and Piccolo are using the multiform and when Nappa says "I can't believe it!") and the Cell Saga when Goku is having a dream. *Videl makes a cameo appearance in the Cell Saga of DBZA as a child; in ARDBZ, Videl only appears in the Buu Saga cameos. *The Cell Juniors don't appear in ARDBZ, since the reason Gohan transformed is because Cell pronounced "Manga" as "Menga" (also, Android 16 doesn't die); in DBZA, six of them are named after Cell VAs from Japan, Canada and the US, with the last one being called Vegeta Jr. Jr. *In ARDBZ when Cell vommited after getting kicked by Gohan, Piccolo says that he hates seeing people vommit, which makes him feel to vommit, in DBZA no one has a disgust to it and Krillin only mentions that Cell spited out Lazuli (which doesn't happened in ARDBZ) *When Vegeta fails to kill Super Perfect Cell and lets Gohan get injured, Gohan calls him a brainless idiot; in ARDBZ, just like in the original manga and anime, it is Krillin that calls Vegeta stupid. **Also, the "out of Senzu Beans" dialog is different. In DBZA, Krillin tells Piccolo that he used all eight of them, while in ARDBZ, Krillin said that Yajirobe ate them all. *Raditz saves the day by killing Cell in ARDBZ, while Gohan laments that he was so close to becoming a hero; in DBZA (just like in the original), Gohan did it using the Father-Son Kamehameha. *The reason Goku doesn't want to revived in ARDBZ, is becuase he doesn't want to go back to his (bitchy) wife, in DBZA, the reason is the same like in the original manga ''The Dead Zone'' *The movie starts with Piccolo doing things in a desert; in DBZA, he plans to build a castle and then is "fu**ed up" by the Three Lords. In ARDBZ, Sansho also suggests to steal Piccolo's Céline Dion CDs. *As a nod, Sansho speaks with an African-American accent in DBZA; while in ARDBZ, he speaks like Scooby-Doo. *Gohan reads the uncensored version of "Huckleberry Finn" in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he reads Chi-Chi's sex journal. *Goku doesn't want to save Gohan in both versions, but is more jerkish in ARDBZ, saying that Gohan sucks. *Garlic Jr. is more shocked when he learned that his men stole Goku's kid and wants them to gather the Dragon Balls. In ARDBZ, he asks his minions if he looks gay like Gozar for thinking he would like Celine Dion CDs. *Garlic Jr.'s men make a reference to The Powerpuff Girls when they're transforming in ARDBZ - Ginger says "Sugar!", Nicky says "Spice!" and Sansho says "Everything nice!". In DBZA, they make food puns from what their names are based off (with Sansho having no idea what to say). *In ARDBZ, before Piccolo comes to kill Sansho for stealing his Céline Dion CDs, he says "No one kills Kaka-Goku while I'm around". In DBZA, he wants to kill Krillin, and before he kills Sansho, he calls Nicky and Ginger his backup dancers. *Gohan is the one who sends Garlic Jr. to the Dead Zone in DBZA. In ARDBZ, it's Vegeta who saves the day (which doesn't make sense, as the movie takes place BEFORE Raditz lands on Earth) ''The World's Strongest Man'' *The DBZA version starts with Oolong wanting to become an Adolf Hitler-esque dictator. The scene is omitted in Gozar's version. *The scene where Yamcha is attacked by the Biomen doesn't happen in the ARDBZ version. *The DBZA Roshi didn't want the Biomen to ripp of Bulma's limbs. **In the ARDBZ version, the movie starts with Kochin asking Roshi to come with him so that Dr. Wheelo can steal his body. Roshi agrees to go if Bulma lets him touch her breasts. *Gohan gets high and is hearing Piccolo asking to help him. **In ARDBZ, he says that, at least in his dreams, everyone loves him, but Piccolo tells him to stop following him. *When Oolong tells Goku that Roshi was kidnapped and says then they were looking for the world's strongest man, Goku realises that there's been a mistake on their part and goes there. **In ARDBZ, Oolong tells the same to Goku (who is now talking like a character from The Godfather). He then yells at Chi-Chi (due to him not having bubbles in his tub) to give him a rubber ducky and a toy boat, Chi-Chi yells at him for that and tells him to go to hell. *The Bio-Warriors are called Freezer, Bouncy Butcher and Electrocutioner. They were originally nice and friendly, but Kochin made them evil. In the ARDBZ version, they are named Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. **Roshi then tells Kochin that, if he dies, everyone must know that Turtle is gay. *Kochin is Dr. Wheelo's assistant in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he's his secretary. *In DBZA, Goku tells Kochin and Wheelo (behind their hideout) that he's made a horrible mistake; in ARDBZ, Goku yells at Wheelo to open the "goddamn door", which Uiro thinks is very rude. *In DBZA, Goku kills Bouncy Butcher whilst remembering a sex act he did with Chi-Chi; in ARDBZ, he uses the Kaioken when killing Buttercup. *In DBZA, Goku punches Freezer's face which pisses him off; in ARDBZ, Bubbles freezes him before Goku kills him (which is not shown in ARDBZ). *In both versions, Wheelo's reason for being evil is justified. In ARDBZ, he says that parents won't let their kids watch anime past their bedtimes. *Piccolo frees himself from the mind control for no reason in DBZA; in ARDBZ, he was freed because he couldn't say he hates Celine Dion. *When Dr. Wheelo is "waking up" in DBZA, he laments about having no body. In ARDBZ, Goku tells Piccolo to tell him a story, to which Piccolo replies "f*ck you!". Dr. Wheelo then asks the audience that if they know where it comes from, they get a cookie. *When Goku is using the Kaioken, Wheelo responds to it by saying "Kaio-what?". In ARDBZ, he says that when he steals his body, he's gonna call it "Keio-ken". *Goku knows Wheelo's alive in DBZA after the Kamehameha; in ARDBZ, he is shocked he's alive when he realises that the sky isn't red *Krillin asks if Vegeta will save them again, but Vegeta is "busy" watching a TV show starring Dick Van Dyke. Vegeta doesn't appear in DBZA's version of this movie. *Wheelo dies in ARDBZ screaming "stupid unfitting music!". In DBZA, the Z-Fighters use the Dragon Balls to give Wheelo a new body (albeit one with a massive cranium due to the chemicals in his mech suit causing his brain to swell up). ''The (Christmas) Tree of Might'' *The TFS version is a Christmas special, and Turles plays the role of Ebenezer Scrooge. **Keep in mind that the movie takes place on Christmas Eve in the official version. *The movie version starts with Gohan, Bulma, Oolong etc. camping, due to the fact that no one watched the fire, the forest got burned. When summoning Shenron, Krillin asks the dragon for the best Christmas tree ever. ARDBZ starts with Shenron yelling at the Z-Fighters for summoning him to restore a forest, and asks if they are retarded. Gohan then says that he likes to poop, and Shenlong grants the wish anyway. *Elsewhere in space, Turles asks if Earth has the "amount of joy" that the Christmas Tree of Might needs; in ARDBZ, Turles gets angry at his henchman for calling the Tree of Might "lame". *Yamcha tells Puar that his friends only need the gift of Yamcha. In ARDBZ, he listens to Piccolo's new CD and then says it gives an "opti'MYSTIC'"'' view on life. *During the house scene, Yamcha is laughed at (saying he's now broke), while in ''ARDBZ, it's Gohan that gets treated badly **Chi-Chi also mentions that one of Goku's friends' car - "the chick magnet" got destroyed and Goku thinks it is mr. Popo, Roshi then tells it could be him, but Goku (imitating the voice of his former master) says that it would be called "Roshi train" ***Mr. Popo is not mentioned by Goku in DBZA of this movie at all, most likely becuase he fears him since he was 15 when he went to Kami's Lookout and met Popo, althought he DOES call himself "potential rapist" in Then Who Was Monkey? **After King Kai finishes talking about the Tree of Might in DBZA, Goku wants to remove the tree, while in ARDBZ, they ignore King Kai and Goku reminds them of the scene from the Emperor Pilaf Saga in which Bulma shows her private parts to Roshi. King Kai then yells at them. *When Turles meets Gohan, we learn that Turles hates Santa; in ARDBZ, he wants Gohan to join his "alternate reality Turles", in which Gohan will be mocked. *When Piccolo arrives, he says to Turles "b*tch, you look like Goku" and Turles calls him a "Yoshi"; in ARDBZ, Piccolo tells Turles that Gohan is "the butt of their jokes" and Tullece makes a reference to the "Big Green Dub". **Piccolo then uses "Finger bang", to which Lanipator (as Yusuke) calls Gozar a "thieving bastard" (Raditz then laughs). *Elsewhere, the Z-Fighters are beaten up by the Misfit Minions; in ARDBZ, Goku's friends being beaten up by Turles's minions is not shown. *Goku beats up Turles's men because "you never waste figgy pudding"; in ARDBZ, Turles's minions (The Professor, Miss Bellum (the red-haired chick with big breasts whose name Turles forgot), the Mayor, Mojo and Jojo) get beat up by Goku and then Tullece says "damn my life!". *Great Ape Gohan appears in DBZA, while in ARDBZ, it's nowhere to be seen (most likely as Gohan is the butt of the jokes in ARDBZ) *Turles uses the "Earth's joy" to finish off Goku; in ARDBZ, Turles uses the "fruity powerup" to own Goku (which makes Goku laugh and thinks it's lame). *The movie ends with Santa Claus helping Goku do the Spirit Bomb (which succeeds on the first try, unlike in the original movie); in ARDBZ, the Spirit Bomb fails (with Goku saying that victory is impossible), thus Vegeta kills Turles. **In DBZA, Vegeta only appears on Namek (stating that "this movie is so non-canon, it hurts") before three Ghost Nappas appears to torment him. ***In ARDBZ, after Tullece's death, Vegeta says that he was "fooling this noob in Halo" and then (in a flashback) prank-calls Kurilin by saying "Is your refrigerator running?". *The regret of Turles is different in both versions: in DBZA, he says that Santa never visited Planet Vegeta and they only got Freeza Day (when Freeza blew their planet up). In ARDBZ, he says that he never went to the Zoo. Category:Candidates for deletion